


Du skal ikkje sova bort sumarnatta

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Den store kjærleiken, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, ferie
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Fyrste dag av sumarferien, vasking, film med ei overrasking og tropenatt.





	Du skal ikkje sova bort sumarnatta

Isak er heilt varm når han vakne. Ikkje sånn vanleg varm som er normalt, han ligg tross alt ved sida av verdas heitaste kjæraste. Sånn objektivt sett sjølvsagt. Nei, han er sånn gjennomvarm med hår så klistre seg til panna.

Det ligg ein varm arm rundt han, ei stor og mjuk hand stryk han øve magen. Han klukke litt og snur seg rundt. Møtes av verdas finaste blå augo, noko han gjer nesten kvar morgon. Har gjort det i 12 år, og blir aldri lei.

”God morgon, baby”

Evens hese morgonrøst er fortsatt noko av det mest sexy så finns, og gjer han gåsehud. Gjer han sumarfuglar i magen.

”God morgon, kjærasten min”

Dei kysse litt, kysse lenge. Djupne kyssa medan henda vandre. Det er mjukt og med seine bevegelsar. Det er inga hast i dag, dei kan liggja i senga heile dagen om dei vil. Det er juli, fyrste feriedag og inga stader dei må vera.

For fyrste gong nokon gong har dei klart å få ferie på same tid. Tri lange veker der plana er å gjera minst mogleg. Kanskje ta ei tur på hytta, henga litt med vener, invitera på grilling, raudvin og prat inn i natta. Kanskje berre slappa av og lesa på den nye sofaen dei har kjøpt til terrassen

Det var berre to ting så var heilt sikkert i ferien. Dei skulle binga The Handmaid`s tale og ha ein grundig vask av heile leilegheita. At dei gleda seg mest til den fyrste var vel årets underdriving.

Even stryk han øve kinnet og Isak legg andletet inn til handa hans. Kjærteikn frå Even var fortsatt på topp 5-lista hans øve ting han likte best. Det var også blikka han gav Isak. På fest, på butikken, på Snap og i senga når dei var aleine. Blikka var alltid lett å lesa. Fulle av kjærleik, lyst, flørting eller ei lita blanding.

Det blikket han fekk no var av det lystne slaget og Even kviskra at han hadde lyst å gjera ting med Isak. I dusjen. Så då gjorde dei det. Blei i dusjen til det ikkje var meir varmt vatn igjen.

Frukosten blei inntatt i skuggen ute på terrassen medan dei skravla om alt og ingenting. Drakk kaffi frå eigen kvern, og åt Evens fantastiske eggerøra. Hadde alt tid i heile verda, noko dei elska båe to.

Kvardagen var svært hektisk med lange dagar og mykje jobb. Nokon gonger såg dei kvarandre berre i døra då Even kom heim frå innspeling og Isak skulle på nattevakt på sjukehuset. Det blei med nokre hastige kyss og korte beskjedar.

Dei jobba begge med det dei elska mest, regissøren og doktoren så venene kalla dei med eit smil. Då dei nett var blitt saman og hadde innsett at dei skulle vera dei for resten av livet, hadde dei sett seg mål. Dei hadde jobba hardt saman for å nå alle måla, og dei hadde fått det til.

Prisen var at dei ikkje alltid fekk sett kvarandre så mykje, men det var verdt det. Desto viktigare var dei timane eller dagane då dei hadde tid. Tid til å skravle, planlegga meir, drøyma litt og berre vera.

”Kva seie du, baby, skal me starta på vaskinga?”

Isak klare ikkje å la ver å le. Finaste kjærasten hans, rett på som alltid. Har eigentleg svært lite lyst å vaska i varma. Har heller lyst å liggja i skuggen med Even og gjera ingenting. Seie det og.

Even berre ler.

”Gjera ingenting du, mister. Eg veit kva du har lyst å gjera, du lure ikkje meg”

”Hahaha, eg klare faktisk å halda hendene unna deg. Sjølv om du er ein sex gud”

”Sex gud kan du vera sjølv. Og nei, Isak, det trur eg faktisk ikkje du klare”

Isak gir han eit oppgitt blikk. Himle med augo og riste på hovudet. Pokar Even med fingaren og får han til å le. Han ler ganske møkje og blunke til Isak før han gir han nokre småkyss. Stryk han litt kjærlig øve armen før han legg den på magen, og beveg den nedøve. Får Isak til å le så mykje at han byrje å snøfta på sin karakteristiske Isak-måte.

”Trur heller det er du så ikkje klare å halda deg unna meg. Eg er jo meisteren”

”Du er det ja. Men då har eg eit forslag til deg, meisteren min. Me sett i gang med vaskinga, fordel romma ved hjelp av stein, saks og papir. Om du klare å halda fingrane unna meg medan me vaske skal eg vaska badet. Om du tape, må du vaska badet”

Even blunke lurt og Isak klare ikkje å la vera å le. Denne lekne og avslappa sida til Even er noko av det han likar aller best. Den fylle han alltid med varme og uendelige mengder med glede. Glede for at Even er hans, glede for å ha han i livet sitt. Isak smile lurt og blunke tilbake.

”It is on, baby. On like donkey kong!”

Fire omgangar med stein, saks og papir seinare er romma fordelt, og dei er båe i gong med kvar sitt rom. Isak står med hovudet i kjøleskapet og skrubbe sausflekkar, då Even plutseleg står rett bak han. Han røre han ikkje. Veit at Even hate å vaska badet lika møkje så han gjer, så han har ikkje tenkt å tapa om han kan unngå det.

Så han blir ståande der utan å sei noko. Den varme pusten hans treff Isak rett i nakken, gjer han gåsehud. Han bles heilt forsiktig, og det er akkurat så varmen hans slår rett i Isak. Varmen frå pusten, varmen frå kroppen, Even-varmen.

Han lene seg fram og Isak er heilt sikker på at han skal stryka han øve armen. Tapa veddemålet. Akkurat då er dog veddemål det siste han tenkje på. Handa hans skyt fram og tar ei flaske vatn. Klukke på veg ut av rommet.

Og sånn fortsett han dei neste timane. Kjem rundt Isak då han vaske klede, bles litt i nakken og ler. Ler den låge og intime latteren så han veit at Isak elske. Går rundt og plystre i shortsen sin, danse etter Spotify-lista deira og gjer alle dei tinga han veit gjer Isak kåt.

Isaks tolmod når smertetoppen når Even kjem inn på soverommet medan han vaske under senga deira. På alle fire. Evens augo skifte litt farge medan dei fer øve Isak. Blikket er så varmt og fult av lyst at Isak nesten kjenne seg brennmerka. Han feste blikket på andletet hans, og kviskre med den låge stemma si.

Kviskre ord av kjærleik, ømme ord, kåte ord. Fortel kva han vil gjera med Isak akkurat no. Liggjande på alle fire i ein shorts så ikkje skjule så veldig mykje. Lar eit siste brennande blikk gli øve han før han går. Høyre han le litt frå gongen.

Isak er hard, steinhard. Frustrert og varm. Og så er han litt imponert øve Even, så faktisk klare å gjer han hard berre med orda sine. Fortsatt klare han det, akkurat så fyrste gong dei var saman. Forførte han med ord, før han gjorde det med kroppen sin. Isak humre litt av minnet og reise seg opp. To kan spele det spelet for å sei det sånn.

Han går inn i stuga der Even driv og støvsuge sofaputene med stor iver. Han går øve golvet og strekk seg. Svinse litt rundt før han bøye seg ned for å henta opp ein klut. Bøye seg med ryggen vendt mot Even. Veit at han elske det, elske å sjå på Isak bakfrå. Høyre eit lite hikst bak seg og veit at det har fungert.

Snur seg rundt og møte blikket til Even. Det glir øve han og tusen ting seies utan å bruka ord. Han hopp øve støvsugaren medan han banne lågt. Tar eit tak i Isak og kysse han med så mykje lidenskap at Isak nesten fer bakøve. Han held Isak rundt andletet og kysse han lenge. Gjer kysset djupare og sukke lågt.

Slepp andletet, glise så ei sol og går på badet. Mumle at det var så veldig verdt det.

Even vaske badet medan Isak ligg på terrassen og sole seg. Har seg ein liten høneblund og drøyme om blå augo. Vakne då Even kjem ut med middag til han. Han har laga ein salat sidan ingen av dei orkar mykje mat i varma.

Dei blir liggjande der nokre timar, halvsøv litt og prate. Spele yatzy før Isak les eit par kapitel frå boka dei held på med. Dei har gjort det i mange år. Funne ei bok dei begge vil lesa, og så les den eine for den andre.

Då sola er på veg ned og kvelden har kommen legg dei seg godt til rette for å sjå film. Ser ofte dei same filmane om og om igjen, et litt frukt og skravle. Isak lure litt på om han skal vidareutdanna seg og Even har lyst å skriva eit manus. Diskuter dette medan Romeo og Juliet snurre i bakgrunnen. Har sett filmen så mange gonger at dei kan den utanåt.

Då filmen er øve går Even på toalettet. Blir vekke så lenge at Isak byrje å lure på om han er blitt dårleg eller noko. Kjem til slutt tilbake og virke litt nervøs. Har tatt på seg ein anna shorts. Ein med lommar. Sett seg ned igjen og tek tak i handa til Isak. Klemme den hardt og svelg mange gonger. Isak kikke litt spørjande på han, men han berre smile.

Set på ein ny film, ein Isak aldri har sett før. Den starte akkurat så Star Wars- filmane gjere. Same musikk, same måten å la teksta gli inn i universet. Men det står ikkje om republikken og opprørarar på sandfylte planetar. Det står om kjærleik.

P _å ein augustdag i ein skulegard såg eg deg for fyrste gong. Fyrste skuledag vandra du inn i livet mitt med ein caps på snei og eit smil så skein så sola. Eg visste allereie då at me skulle bli saman, at det skulle bli oss. Etter den dagen har eg aldri sett på nokon andre, kun deg. Mannen i mitt liv, her er filmen om oss <3_

Isak har byrja å gråta allereie, anar kvar dette går. Kikke på Even og held han hardt i handa. Filmen er nydeleg, den vise livet deira frå dag ein til Isak så ligg og søv same morgon. Ei heil meng med fyrste gongar, dei dele alle saman. Vener, fest, avslutning på vidaregåande, studiar, jobb, reiser og kvardag. Dei store ting, dei små ting. Det er der alt.

Då filmen er ferdig tørke Isak på tårer og snur seg mot Even. Kysse han medan tusenvis av kjensler rase gjennom han. Even ser intenst på han med eit blikk fullt av kjærleik. Kremte litt og drar ei svart eske fram frå lomma.

”Isaken min, kjærasten min, den finaste så finns. Eg elske deg høgare enn himmelen og meir enn det er galaksar og univers til saman. Vil du gifta deg med meg?”

”Ja, Even, min Even. Ja, ja, tusen gonger ja”

Han får ein ring på fingaren, ein heilt glatt ring. Heilt enkelt og nydeleg. Sleng seg rundt Even og gret. Dei gret og kysse, ler og kysse litt meir. Tørke på tårer og klemme lenge. Etter ei stund ser Even på han med eit lurt blikk og blunke litt. Trekk fram noko kvitt frå den andre lomma sin.

”Eg har ei lita overrasking til deg, eller det er til oss da. Eg har bestilt tur til Paris, fly og hotell. Tenkte kanskje me kunne gifta oss der, har bestilt tid sjå den norske ambassaden”

Han ser på Isak med verdas mest skjelmaste blikk. Ser ut så ein blanding av ein forelska mann og ein unge så har gjort noko han er litt usikker på om han burde ha gjort. Isak berre humre og kysse han lenge. Kysse han med all den kjærleiken så hamre i hjarta hans.

”Oui, oui, oui, mon cher. Ces`t Paris. La ville de l'amour"

Det er dei einaste orda Isak kan på fransk. Han har lært dei av ein pasient på sjukehuset så berre snakka om sin livs kjærleik då han var innlagt. Men det er dei einaste han treng og.

Even ser på han med så mykje kjærleik i blikket at han nesten ikkje klare å møta det. Det er så intenst at terna krølle seg. Behovet for å vera nær har aldri vore større.  

Han set seg på fanget til Even og kysse han. Klemme og stryk i nakken hans. Kysse djupne ganske kjapt og dei sukke båe to. Er rørte og fulle av kjensler, har behov for å utrykka det med kroppen og. 

Hender vandre og kler av. Mjuke kyss fer øve andlet, øve kragebein og hals. Ømme og kjærlege ord kviskras, gjer dei varme, gjer dei kåte. Dei kysse, slikke og sug. Opnar opp og gjer klar. Då Isak set seg ned på Even og han treng inn er det som om verda står stille ein augneblink. Alle ljodar er borte. Alt dei høyre er hjarteslag.

Dei vogge saman, lar kroppane utrykka alt dei kjenne på. Beveg seg saman i tropenatta, så fylles med låge hikst. Det har aldri vore så godt, eller kjendes så nært. Dei kjenne det begge to, kviskre det og tørke på tårer.

Etterpå blir dei liggande i sofaen. Kysse litt, stryk og kviskre. Planlegg Paris-turen. Bestemm seg for å bli liggjande der ute. Det er altfor varmt å vera inne, og ifølge Even skal ein jo ikkje sova bort sumarnatta.

Litt seinare ligg dei med andleta mot kvarandre og kysse litt. Stryk litt og har det fint i den litle nyforlova bobla si. Even stryk han ømt øve kinnet, kysse han mjukt.  

”Du baby, eg har tenkt på ein ting” 

”Hm, kva då?”  

”Trur du det finns ein Even og Isak i alle univers, så har det sånt så oss no?”  

”Ja, kjærasten min. Det både trur eg og håpe. Håpe dei alle er fylt av kjærleik og takksamd for å ha møt kvarandre. Glad for å ha funne nokon så elske dei akkurat så dei er”  

”Det håpe eg og, Isaken min. Men det besta er at me er saman her. I detta universet”  

Grønt møte blått, hundrevis av augeblikk, tusenvis av ord svevar i tropenatta. Det er ei natt full av kjærleik, ømheit og planlegging. Slik nettene noko gong kan vera.  

”Eg elske deg, kjærasten min, mannen i mitt liv”  

”Eg elske deg og, Isaken min, ektemannen min om ikkje så lenge”   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Det kallas self-indulgent skriving, gjer det ikkje det? ;-) Nyte ferie og solrike dagar, så tenkte at Even og Isak og måtte det. Regne med at det går greit ;-) 
> 
> Tittelen er henta frå diktet, Vi skal ikkje sova, av Åslaug Låstad Lygre. 
> 
> Takk til Liljesmoothie for inspirasjon <3


End file.
